


Sunset

by corbeod



Series: Gifts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fantasy, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: In which Kuroo is a witch and Daishou is a vampire.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Gifts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> [Sunset](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEqMrcH23x8) by Mujo

Tetsurou walks into the shop, a cat on his head and a cauldron on his back. It smells of fresh lavender and rosemary.

He opens up the blinds, letting the morning sun light up every corner of the shop. He removes his cauldron from its harness, places it against the window, then lets it enlarge to its normal size. He fills it up with water before opening up shop.

Tetsurou checks his watch. In comes Daishou five minutes after opening — right on schedule. With a flick of Tetsurou’s wrist, a brick wall appears behind the cauldron and casts the shop in shadow.

Daishou mutters something as he hangs his raincoat up on the coat rack. With a basket in hand, he goes up in smoke and reappears from a cloud of smoke in the stationery aisle. Smoke appears in a few more aisles before Daishou stands in front of Tetsurou with his wallet out and basket carrying nothing more than a pack of pencils and cauldron backpack.

"Spill." Tetsurou says as he rings up the items.

"No." Daishou inserts his card into the machine.

"What." Tetsurou bags the items. "Did she leave you? You usually buy her way more than this."

A pause, then: "No."

"She did."

"Did not."

And they continue like this until Daishou relents. "Fine. She did. Doesn't matter."

Then he takes his bag, snatches his coat off the rack, and poofs out of the shop.

* * *

Daishou keeps up the usual routine for the next month. Tetsurou doesn't bring up the ex — he'll wait until the wound is less fresh — but he sure does think about it a lot. While he did poke fun at Daishou for being too much of a snake for romance, Tetsurou could tell he really did (and probably still does) love her.

Daishou goes off a few times about her. She is still friends with some family members so he has to talk to her somewhat regularly. As it turns out, she's a gold digger and doesn't care if the money comes from a rich friend or rich boyfriend.

* * *

After another month, Daishou forms an interest in moon magic. And within another month he can take a few jabs about the breakup.

“I told you you're a snake.” Tetsurou says. “You would’ve cheated on her with the moon.”

Daishou’s basket almost overflows with moonflower seeds, moon phase cookie cutters, and various moon themed stationery. He’s even swapped out his completely white raincoat — traditional for vampires — for one with moon phases on the collar.

Daishou inserts his card into the machine then gestures to where the sun is hiding behind the brick wall. “And  _ you’ll _ cheat on anyone with the sun.”

* * *

Daishou bakes cookies and gives some to Tetsurou.

“Eat them at night. They’re for good sleep.” Daishou says. “Your hair could use it.”

Socks laughs as Daishou poofs away without buying anything.

(They work great but still can't figure out how to control his bedhead.)

* * *

Daishou has a cold. Today he comes in half an hour late with Starbucks, a fur coat, and several layers of scarves.

“Do you sell potions by any chance?”

“No.” But Tetsurou starts preparing one anyways. Daishou walks off to find what he needs.

Tetsurou pulls out a cauldron from underneath the counter. He fills it halfway with sun water then adds cinnamon, frog’s breath, and fur from Sock’s brush. The mixture bubbles up and Tetsurou fills up a mason jar before the bubbling ends and the potion becomes nothing but a bunch of goop.

Daishou drinks it while Tetsurou rings his groceries up. It won't cure the cold immediately but will certainly speed things along.

(And if Daishou leaves a tip while Tetsurou isn’t looking, he doesn’t say so.)

* * *

There’s a total lunar eclipse coming up. Daishou doesn’t appear at the shop as often because of  _ special preparations _ . Tetsurou can’t help but miss him. Mornings at the shop are slow without someone to chat with — even if it’s just silly banter. He starts holding photoshoots of Socks and sends the funny images to Kenma to pass the time.

* * *

Daishou comes in one day and asks Tetsurou to be his fake boyfriend because he  _ may _ have made a bet with his ex that he could get a new date before the eclipse.

“I would’ve thought you’d have someone around your finger by now.” Tetsurou says. Then he places a hand on his heart and mocks a surprised look. “Don’t tell me you’re as bad at love as I thought!”

Daishou frowns. “Just do it.”

“Why me?” Tetsurou crosses his arms.

“You need a fang for a spell, right?” Daishou flashes his own. “I’ll give you one if you do this.”

Tetsurou scrunches up his face. Vampire fangs are both valuable ingredients and extremely expensive. Being offered one for basically free?

“Fine. I’ll be your fake boyfriend.”

“Good.” Daishou gestures and a note with an address appears on the counter. “Go here tomorrow. I’ll make sure she’s there.”

(It goes so well that Tetsurou begins to wonder if they could actually make it as real boyfriends. And if he thinks about it every day until the eclipse, he doesn’t say so.)

* * *

Tetsurou doesn’t set out his cauldron on the day of the eclipse. He has no use for moon water and eclipse water packs more punch than the normal stuff. He would save it for Daishou but doesn’t want to confuse it with his sun water then mix it with, say, dragon’s breath and cause something wild.

Daishou comes on schedule. In one hand he holds a plate of cookies, in another he holds a little box, and nowhere does he hold a coat.

“My mother made cookies for you.” Daishou says as he deposits the plate on the counter. He holds out the box, saying: “The fang.”

“Thanks,” Tetsurou whispers to the box. He takes it carefully and places it in its own special corner of his supplies shelf. He’s not about to destroy the one and only fang he’s ever had.

Daishou then goes on his usual shopping spree. When he returns, he gestures to the box and says, “Um, you know what that means, right?”

“That I’m not broke.” Tetsurou says as he begins ringing everything up.

“No,” There’s a long and awkward stretch of pause before Daishou continues. “It’s—it’s considered a confession among vampires.”

Tetsurou raises his eyebrows. “But you gave it to me for the fake boyfriend thing.”

“What if we weren’t fake boyfriends?” Silence. No one moves except Socks to adjust her sleeping position.

Then, Daishou laughs and adds. “Just kidding.”

Tetsurou coughs, then: “Unless?”

“Unless you want to.”

Tetsurou opens his mouth then has a better idea. He leans over the counter, takes Daishou’s face in his hands, and plants a kiss about where the missing tooth would be.

**Author's Note:**

> kuroo: you're not gonna cheat on me with the moon right  
> daishou: only if you don't cheat on me with the sun


End file.
